Rahasia Senja
by Hiki Kanata
Summary: Saat senja menjelang, Takao selalu bergegas meninggalkan gym meski sesi latihan belum selesai. Midorima yang penasaran akhirnya membuntuti Takao diam-diam. Summary macam apa ini? Hehehe. Slight Islamic. Enjoy reading aja minna-san :)


**_Rahasia Senja_**

 ** _Summary_** **_:_** Saat senja menjelang, Takao selalu bergegas meninggalkan gym meski sesi latihan belum selesai. Midorima yang penasaran akhirnya membuntuti Takao diam-diam. Summary macam apa ini? Hehehe. Islamic Content. Enjoy reading aja minna-san :)

 ** _Disclaimer :_** I own nothing except the plot :)

 ** _A/N :_** Bismillahirrahmannirrahiim. Sebelumnya saya ingin menguucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada yang sudah baca, review, favorite dan follow fic Islami pertama saya **_Teleportasi_**. Makasi yaa minna-san. Jazakumullah khairan katsir :')

Saya juga ingin sedikit mengoreksi kesalahan saya tentang deskripsi **Buraq** di fic **_Teleportasi_** :

 **HR Muslim, Kitab 001, Hadits 309** : Diriwayatkan oleh Anas bin Malik (ra) bahwa Rasulullah SAW berkata : Saya menunggangi **Al Buraq** , binatang putih dan panjang, lebih besar dari keledai tapi lebih kecil dari kuda, yang dapat menempatkan tapak tumitnya menurut pelbagai jarak yang berbeda. Saya naik keatasnya dan sampai kepada baitNya (Baitul Maqdis/Masjidil Aqsha di Yerusalem)

Semoga hadits ini bisa lebih menjelaskan tentang **Buraq :)**

Alur kecepetan, rada OOC, SKS dan berbagai banyak kekurangan lainnya. Mohon maaf apabila masih banyak kesalahan dan kurang berkenan di hati. Please no flame, don't like don't read :) Jazakumullah khairan katsir :)

* * *

"Oke! Cukup untuk hari ini. Terima kasih atas kerja keras kalian" Kapten Otsubo menutup sesi latihan sore itu. Sebagian anggota klub memilih untuk beristirahat sejenak di gym sembari mengobrol atau melakukan pendinginan setelah latihan, sementara yang lain menuju ruang loker untuk berganti pakaian. Midorima masih melakukan beberapa _shooting_ tapi sudut matanya mengekor kearah Takao yang tergesa-gesa mengambil tasnya dan menuju ke toilet.

Takao selalu terlihat terburu-buru kalau latihan memasuki senja hari saat matahari terbenam. Kadang saat mereka semua masih latihan, Takao meminta ijin kepada pelatih kemudian keluar dari gym dan kembali dalam 15 menit.

Midorima tidak tahu Takao minta ijin untuk apa tapi pemuda berkacamata itu melihat sedikit perbedaan pada wajah Takao ketika dia kembali ke gym. Wajah pemilik _Hawk-Eye_ itu berubah ceria seperti Miyaji-senpai saat melihat idolanya secara langsung. Mungkinkah Takao menemui kekasihnya? Chotto matte! Memangnya Takao punya kekasih?

Hari itu Midorima memutuskan untuk mengikuti Takao diam-diam. Setelah membersihkan diri dari toilet, Takao menuju ke halaman belakang gym melalui pintu kecil yang berada tak jauh dari toilet. Dari tempatnya bersembunyi, Midorima bisa mendengar kucuran deras air keran yang berada diluar. Tak lama kemudian Takao masuk kembali dan menutup pintu kecil itu. Pemuda bersurai hijau itu bisa mendengar Takao menyanyikan sesuatu saat dia melewati koridor gelap tempatnya bersembunyi.

"Apa yang akan dia lakukan?" batin Midorima makin penasaran. Dalam hati, ia setengah yakin kalau Takao bisa menyadari kehadirannya dengan _Hawk-Eye_ yang ia miliki, tapi dia sedikit lega melihat sikap Takao yang seolah tak menyadari apapun. Kemudian Takao menuju ke sebuah ruangan yang berada diujung koridor yang jarang dilewati para anggota klub.

Di koridor itu memang hanya ada dua ruangan. Ruang tempat penyimpanan peralatan yang sudah usang dan ruangan yang tak pernah dibuka yang menurut Otsubo-senpai sudah tidak digunakan lagi sejak dua tahun lalu. Diluar dugaan, Takao membuka ruangan yang tak terpakai itu. Dia bahkan tidak perlu menggunakan kunci. "Berarti ruangan itu sama sekali tidak terkunci?!" Midorima sedikit kaget. Apa yang akan dilakukan Takao disana?

Beruntung, pintu ruangan itu memiliki jendela kecil berukuran 15x30 sentimeter sehingga memudahkan Midorima untuk mengintip kegiatan Takao dari luar. Midorima mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena menjadi _stalker_. Biasanya Midorima tidak peduli dengan apa yang dilakukan partnernya itu asal Takao tidak mengganggu kepentingannya.

Namun kali ini berbeda. Wajah Takao yang selalu terlihat ceria dan sejuk telah mampu melumerkan hati sang shooting guard. Midorima tidak pernah melihat orang lain dengan ekspresi seperti itu sebelumnya. Bukan berarti dia telah jatuh hati pada Takao. Hanya saja, entah kenapa, melihat Takao yang seperti itu, membuat hatinya merasa tenang. Mungkinkah ini sihir? Ahh bukan. Tidak ada yang namanya sihir di dunia ini. Lantas apa? Midorima makin penasaran.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" suara baritone Midorima menggelegar didalam ruangan yang tak terlalu besar itu. Takao yang sedang duduk bersimpuh menghadap dinding lantas menoleh kearah Midorima yang berdiri tak jauh dari pintu.

"Oh. Shin-chan" katanya sambil tersenyum kemudian dia berpaling lagi kearah dinding. Takao membungkukkan badannya hingga dahinya menyentuh lantai dan mengangkat pinggangnya keatas, sementara kepalanya berada diantara kedua tangannya yang menahan bobot tubuhnya. Midorima mengerutkan dahinya saat Takao melakukan gerakan itu.

Takao lantas bangkit dari karpet kecil yang tadi ia gunakan sebagai alas kemudian melipatnya dan memasukkannya kedalam tas. Midorima tidak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, masih mengamati Takao dengan tatapan penuh selidik. Sang _point guard_ terlihat santai dan seperti biasa, wajahnya terlihat sejuk membuat relung hati Midorima bagai dihantam lelehan gletser.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Midorima mengulangi pertanyaannya, dahinya sedikit berkerut.

"Sembahyang" jawab Takao santai.

"Sembahyang? Kenapa tidak di kuil?" menurut Midorima, hal sakral seperti sembahyang seharusnya dilakukan di tempat yang sakral seperti kuil atau semacamnya. Tapi Midorima tidak pernah melihat gerakan Takao tadi di kuil tempat ia biasanya berdoa. Gerakan apa itu?

"Agamaku membolehkan umatnya melakukan sembahyang dimana pun asal menghadap ke arah yang benar dan tempatnya suci dan bersih" kata Takao sambil tersenyum ceria.

"Memangnya agamamu apa nanodayo?" Midorima menyipitkan matanya.

"Islam" Takao menjawab dengan bangga.

* * *

"Sejak kapan kau menganut agama Islam?" Midorima terdengar sedikit ketus saat menanyakan hal itu ketika mereka berjalan pulang bersama. Takao hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi Midorima. Reaksi yang sama saat dia memberitahukan hal itu kepada pelatih dan para seniornya. Takao bersyukur karena pelatihnya memberikan dia ijin untuk menggunakan ruangan kecil itu dan waktu _break_ untuk melaksanakan ibadah shalat maghrib selama lima belas menit.

"Sejak lahir. Semua keluargaku menganut agama Islam" tidak ada keraguan saat Takao mengatakannya.

Midorima melirik sekilas kearah temannya itu. Lagi-lagi Takao menyenandungkan sesuatu yang bahasanya tidak dimengerti oleh Midorima. Tapi entah kenapa mendengar lagu itu, hati Midorima tiba-tiba merasakan sebuah kerinduan yang teramat sangat. Rindu? Aku merindukan siapa? batinnya. Takao tersenyum saat tatapan mereka bertemu, membuat Midorima hampir menjatuhkan _lucky item_ nya yang berupa boneka _Teddy Bear_ yang mengenakan seragam pelaut.

Takao selalu terlihat ceria dan bersikap positif dalam menghadapi apapun. Bahkan saat mereka harus menelan kekalahan setelah melawan Rakuzan. Takao yang tak kuasa menahan air mata kekecewaannya setelah pertandingan, nyatanya tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk _move on_ dan kembali menjadi dirinya yang pecicilan dan bawel.

Disitulah awal mula Midorima mulai memperhatikan Takao. Hatinya sedikit terusik dengan kemampuan anak itu mengelola mentalnya. Takao bahkan lebih sulit diprediksi daripada Akashi. Anak ini berbahaya!

"Kau sangat aneh nanodayo" ujar Midorima berusaha menyingkirkan beragam spekulasi negatif tentang Takao dan Islam dari pikirannya. Dia mendengar banyak pemberitaan tentang Islam di media lokal. Midorima orang yang cukup kritis dalam memandang segala sesuatunya. Dia tak lantas mempercayai semua pemberitaan dari media, tapi tetap saja baginya agama Islam adalah agama yang asing.

"Apakah setelah mengetahui agamaku, kau akan menjauhiku, Shin-chan?" Takao terlihat sedih. Dia bukannya malu dengan keyakinannya. Tapi menjadi seorang muslim ditengah-tengah mayoritas non-muslim bukanlah perkara mudah meski Takao adalah orang Jepang tulen. Apalagi sekarang tengah banyak pemberitaan yang menyudutkan umat Islam.

"Jangan mengatakan hal bodoh seperti itu _nanodayo_ " Midorima berjalan mendahului Takao. Seburat senyum tipis mengembang diwajah Midorima. Pemuda itu sudah menerima Takao sebagai sahabatnya dan dia tidak peduli apapun agama atau keyakinan yang dianut Takao, asalkan pemilik _Hawk-Eye_ itu tetap menjadi dirinya sendiri, menjadi penyemangat bagi Midorima dan Shutoku.

. Setelah makan malam, Midorima langsung menuju ke kamarnya untuk mengerjakan PR. Dia menyelesaikan PR matematikanya dalam setengah jam setelah itu beralih ke PR Biologi. Makishima-sensei menyuruh para murid membuat essay tentang otak manusia. Midorima membuka beberapa buku panduan sebagai acuan dan mencari referensi di dunia maya sebagai pelengkap.

Matanya tertarik pada sebuah artikel yang berkaitan dengan urat syaraf dalam otak yang tidak dapat dialiri oleh darah. "Sepertinya menarik" batinnya. Dia pun lantas membuka tautannya.

Dijelaskan didalam artikel itu bahwa ada beberapa urat syaraf didalam otak manusia yang tidak bisa dimasuki darah padahal jantung harus memompa darah ke setiap bagian tubuh termasuk otak untuk mengalirkan oksigen.

Tapi karena jantung berada dibawah otak, jantung hanya mampu memompa darah sebanyak dua pulh persen, sehingga tidak bisa menjangkau urat syaraf tersebut. Midorima memindahkan kursornya kebawah, semakin tertarik dengan artikel itu.

"Hanya ada satu cara bagi jantung untuk bisa memompa darah ke seluruh bagian otak hingga ke dalam urat syaraf yang tidak terjangkau itu. Caranya dengan memposisikan jantung diatas otak. Awalnya aku tidak tahu seperti apa caranya sampai aku melihat orang Islam melakukannya. Mereka menamakan gerakan itu sujud." begitulah penuturan seorang ahli _Neuroscience_ ketika dia menemukan fakta tentang urat syaraf itu pertama kali. Bola mata Midorima membesar saat ia melihat gambar posisi sujud yang tertera diartikel itu, sama persis seperti yang tadi Takao lakukan.

"Akan tetapi urat syaraf ini hanya memerlukan darah untuk beberapa saat saja. Meski begitu membawa dampak yang cukup signifikan bagi tubuh untuk mengurangi stress dan membuat pikiran menjadi rileks dan perasaan menjadi tenang sehingga bisa membuat kita bisa berpikir dan bersikap positif" lanjut sang pakar dalam artikelnya.

"Jadi begitu rahasianya" gumam Midorima. Dia lantas menutup tautan itu dan mencari artikel lain tentang sujud. Salah satu artikel mengatakan sujud adalah bagian dari ibadah umat Islam yaitu shalat. Bagi umat Islam, shalat yang paling utama dan merupakan kewajiban terdiri dari lima waktu dari sebelum matahari terbit hingga malam hari.

"Jadi begitu caranya" semua terdengar masuk akal bagi Midorima. Takao mungkin menjalankan ibadah itu termasuk sujud dengan rutin dan teratur sehingga darah bisa mengaliri semua bagian otaknya termasuk urat-urat syaraf yang hanya bisa dijangkau dengan bersujud diwaktu-waktu tertentu.

Midorima tersenyum puas karena berhasil menemukan materi untuk essay biologinya.

 **FIN**

* * *

 ** _A/N :_** Menurut berbagai sumber : Pakar yang menemukan tentang urat syaraf yang hanya dialiri darah dengan cara bersujud dan hanya di waktu-waktu tertentu itu adalah **_Dr. Fidelma O'Leary, Phd Neuroscience_** dari **_St. Edwards University_**. Alhamdulillah, beliau seorang muallaf dan yang menginspirasikan saya menulis fic ini. Semoga keberkahan selalu dilimpahkan kepada beliau dan kita semua. Aamiin :)

Secara keseluruhan gerakan shalat, termasuk sujud yang bisa memompa darah lebih banyak ke otak sehingga lebih banyak oksigen yang bisa diserap oleh otak kita, nyatanya membawa dampak positif bagi kesehatan jiwa raga kita. Sudah terbukti secara ilmiah. Masya Allah :')

Fic singkat ini special untuk Takao karena sikap positifnya yang selalu berhasil membuat saya ceria kalau nonton Kurobas. Hehehe. Feel free to critic and review. Thanks :)


End file.
